Boop'n Around (Script)
"Boop'n Around" Script: Betty Boop: "Hello, u-hum! Hello, u-hum!" Betty Boop: "Oh, well girls, look at this crowd just to see us. All these people here just to see us." Kate: "I'm so nervous, I hope I don't mess up..." Betty Boop: "Aww, don't worry Kate you look fabulous and Rose remember what I said?" Rose: "Open the show, no flirting!" Betty Boop: "Alright girls, you ready now just like we practiced?" Betty Boop: "Hello everybody and welcome to 'Boop'n Around,' get ready cause we're about to give you some old fashioned fun! Let's bring it home girls!" Betty Boop: "Oh, wow girls! That might have been our best one yet!" Kate: "And I didn't mess up." Rose: "And I didn't flirt, much..." Betty Boop: "Haha! Go ahead and take five girls." Betty Boop: "Hello everybody, how are you all doing today?" Audience: "Great!" Betty Boop: "Aww, gee that's swell!" Betty Boop: "I'm so glad to be with you all in New York! I just love it here." Betty Boop: "I love how it gives me the urge to sing and put the beat in my feet." Betty Boop: "Aww, gee you're all just wonderful!" Rose: "Hey girls, you know what I love about New York?" Kate: "The guys!" Rose: "Girls talking about all those classy people. Ready for a night on the town?" Betty Boop: "Aww, gee I feel classy just singing about it. But you know what else would make it feel classy?" Betty Boop: "Do you know what else would make a girl feel classy?" Kate: "Oh, I know! A new dress!" Betty Boop: "No!" Rose: "Oh, new shoes!" Betty Boop: "No!" Kate: "A new hat?" Betty Boop: "No!" Rose: "Earrings?" Kate: "A scarf!" Rose: "A purse!" Betty Boop: "Ladies all those things are nice! But I'm talking about a classy guy! Well every classy girl needs a dreamy hunk of a man to sweep her off her feet!" Betty Boop: "And I have my eye on that guy right there! Hi honey! C'mon up here, ya tall drink of water." Rose: "Oh, Betty he's a hunk!" Betty Boop: "Ooh!" Kate: "I want one too..." Rose: "Oh, this guy right here looks just my type! Come with me honey." Kate: "Don't leave me out!" Rose: "This guy right here looks like a nifty fella." Kate: "What's your name handsome? Ooh, nice to meet you where you from? Ooh? Oh, my how exotic." Rose: "And what's your name? I'm into you too." Kate: "What's your name? That's okay, I'll call you sugarpie! Where you from? He's from right here everyone." Betty Boop: "Aww, ain't that swell! Well boys we came up here to tell ya something very important." Betty Boop: "I wanna be loved by you just you and nobody else but you! Aww!" Betty Boop: "This one is for you boys! Ooh! Oh my! Haha!" Betty Boop: "Let's give it another round of applause for the boys. Buh-bye handsome! Muah! Thanks for stopping by." Betty Boop: "They sure do know how to melt away a heart." Betty Boop: "Oh, shoot I just realized our time is almost up." Kate: "Aww..." Rose: "Aww..." Betty Boop: "Aww, don't be sad Kate! We still have one more number to perform." Betty Boop: "Girls that gives me a great idea! Let's get the crowd involved in out next number." Betty Boop: "Thank you so much! But I can't take all the credit! Please give it up for my girls Kate and Rose." Betty Boop: "You've been a sweet audience! I hope you have a 'Booptastic' day!" Betty Boop: "And remember, keep on Booping! Boop-Oop-Be-Doop!" Kate: "Yay!" Rose: "Yay!" Category:Universal Studios